


60两次把猫扔出去了，一次没有

by sanwu35



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanwu35/pseuds/sanwu35
Summary: *情侣前提*无脑爽文*OOC？纯粹无脑而已
Relationships: Captain Allen/CyberLife Tower Connor | RK800-60
Kudos: 3





	60两次把猫扔出去了，一次没有

**Author's Note:**

> *情侣前提  
> *无脑爽文  
> *OOC？纯粹无脑而已

2040.11.30 08：11  
网友发帖

CA：求助，我的安卓变成猫了怎么办？

该帖已被发布者删除

艾伦摁下发送键后就懊恼地点选了删除，这种问题发出去后不会得到有用的答案，反而会来一群人吃瓜吐槽围观，但他希望能有一个比他更懂仿生人的人来解释一下现在的情况——他的安卓男友变成猫了……好吧，这听起来也太扯淡了，但是科技总是惊为天人。

事情要从今天早上说起，60以有私事要处理为由先他一步离开了家，直到现在特警队长都没有看到队员的影子——他迟到了。艾伦坐在办公室烦躁不安的看着手头的文件，暗自思忖60不会是在外头遇到什么麻烦了吧，回过神时注意到了外面波动——看来他溜了很久的神，因为所有队员都围在了一起，所有。

特警队长板着脸走出去，正打算开口训斥，凯文就闪开身子指给他看，“队长，你看，有一只猫欸。”

艾伦瞥了一眼地上的一团蓝灰色毛球，后者正竖起尾巴朝着逗弄它的队员呲牙，并发出不善的声音。

“应该是从外面跑进来的，拿出去丢掉。”

凯文弯腰想要抱起猫，却被它挠了一爪子，他倒吸一口冷气忍着痛说，“队长，你看它像不像60？”

一只猫而已，怎么可能……像60。棕色眼瞳的猫亮出爪子吓走了所有想要抱它的人，特警队长蹲下身子，考究地打量着这只猫。小猫咪注意到人类的存在，讨好似的蹭了蹭他的手心。

最怕气氛突然凝重，大家惊讶于这只猫的态度转变的同时担心它会被冰山队长揪起来扔掉。这时有人打破沉默，“今天60没来。”

“这猫……先放我那。”特警队长眉头微蹙，撂下一句话就留队员在原地惊愕地望着上司的背影，众人面面相觑神态各异，这场景绝对是年终级恐怖片。

》》》》  
60以极限速度朝大楼飞奔，今天他特地早起给艾伦留了纸条说要去处理事情——他是去给爱人准备生日礼物了，自从安卓与DPD欠下合约后，他每月也能领一份薪水。

不妙的是他选来选去陷入了纠结，等60发现必须离开时，已经太晚了，他被堵在了路上。一到站60就跑了下去——他迟到了，要扣钱的，更可怕的是艾伦还会批评他。

刚跑进办公区就被表情怪异的凯文拦住，对方纠结犹豫欲言又止，“60……今天……唉，对不起……不，不是……你还是去找队长吧。”

完蛋了。60的社交模组找出多组开脱方式，但安卓不觉得这些能安抚怒火中的上司。60最怕艾伦逼问自己去干什么了，他肯定会抵不住追问交代出来，那样就一点惊喜感都没有了。安卓站在门口平复了即将过载的处理器，心惊胆战的敲了敲门。

“进来。”  
如果重来一次，60发誓他绝对不会推门进去。推门后的一霎安卓怀疑自己的光学处理器免费了。

他的爱人，坐在椅子上，怀里抱着一只小奶猫，动物隔着他的衣服又挠又咬，人类动作轻柔的把它扯开一点，还低声呵斥，“你这个没心肝的小东西……”抬头，沉默的对视。

“60你帮我把这个扔出去……等回来再说你迟到的事。”

安卓捏住猫的后脖颈把它拎了起来，站在大门口，经过仔细地计算，蹲下身子抛出了一道优美的弧线。

》》》》  
2040.12.1 13：11  
网友发帖

忌日组狠人：男朋友更喜欢猫怎么办？要不要十一枪（那只猫）？仿生人研发一个屠杀猫的病毒犯不犯法？在线等，挺急的。

该帖已被发布者删除

60坐在椅子上转了一圈又一圈，手里的圆珠笔都快被他捏碎了，他的脸上写满了生无可恋的怨念与气愤。

气愤的原因是午休时特警队长把他摁在墙上热吻，正打算进行进行进一步的交流——吻得更深时，昨天的那只猫闯了进来，准确地说，是跳到中间把他们分开了，还不断立起身子扒拉着某个人的的衣服。

60看着呆呆的仿佛傻掉了的艾伦，检测到他的心率呈指数爆炸型增长。呵，男人。这种情况该怎么处理呢，像他这么帅的安卓当然是拎起猫摔门而去了。

他当然不会像小女生一样哭啼啼，喊着，“你是不是不爱我了，你是不是爱上那只猫了？”  
他只会，继续工作，不理艾伦。

这种事情再经历一次60就得被气成ED。

而艾伦这种工作狂将爱人的反常举动理解成——他扫兴了，所以要工作。于是就没多说什么，也提前进入了工作状态。

》》》》  
2040.12.2 01：11

他在做梦，60能意识到自己是在梦境中，这点上安卓比人类清醒，他还能知道现在已经过了零点，今天是艾伦的生日。

他在梦里翻了个身睁开眼睛。嗯？！周围的景物怎么变大了，而且，艾伦的脸什么时候怎么大了？他伸出“手”戳戳爱人的脸，却看见一只毛茸茸的爪子，“啊。”60惊叫，但是却发出一声喵鸣。

丢脸，60捂住自己的嘴，尝试踹醒艾伦，却被迷迷糊糊的人类抱紧，安卓竟然有了窒息感，他扭动着身体不断挣扎，终于把睡梦中的男人折腾醒了。

他不满的看着爱人，后者睫毛微微颤抖半睁开眼睛，那双藏在阴翳下的灰绿色矿石只是平静地看着他，男人伸出手揉了揉安卓的头顶，准确的来说，是猫咪的头顶。60的仿生肺快要因为这个动作气炸了——艾伦竟然一点都不惊讶身旁睡了一只猫，还是说，他本来就更想要一只猫。

“我是60，我是60啊……”他气急败坏的不断重复，所有语句出口都变成了有节奏的喵鸣。妈的，60克制住一巴掌呼晕人类的冲动，或者控制着自己不去一头撞死，他看着人类困倦和迷惑的表情渐渐转为明朗。终于猜到我是谁了？终于想起你枕边人不见了？安卓满怀希望的想着。

“你是不是饿了？我去给你热牛奶。”  
闻言猫咪焦急的跳了起来，站在了床垫上来回走着，不时地踩过人类的手臂，后者却全然不在意，他耐心的听着它一连串无厘头的猫叫。

60在骂人，他在指责艾伦这个不负责的人居然玩猫丧志，深夜醒来发现猫咪取代爱人后竟然不去寻找他，还跟安抚这只来路不明的动物，混蛋。安卓完全不记得一天前刚说过自己不会像小女孩一样哭哭啼啼，现在的他仗着艾伦听不懂自己的话开始大倒苦水宣泄情绪。

最后他是在人类的抚摸和低语下醒来的，“怎么了，60，我的小天使，小恶魔？”60一脸迷茫，其实艾伦本人也很懵，他根本就没有睡醒，否则绝不能说出那么……奇怪的称谓。

“你刚刚一直在乱动。”彼此都清醒了后艾伦再次开口，后一句话颇有些责怪意味，“我被你弄醒了。”

好在只是乱动不是奇怪的声音也不是长篇大论的怒骂，考虑了很久后60小心翼翼地问道，“你喜欢猫吗，艾伦？”

“一般般。”  
“那天在档案室你心跳加速了。”

艾伦花了好长时间整理思路，60说的是……什么时候的心跳？  
“那只猫，闯进来的时候。”

他在吃醋吗？艾伦的表情向失去控制的方向发展。  
“不，我当时是在生气。”

60支撑起身子，他们醒的有点早，他并不是很想继续睡下去，善用时间是一种美德。他翻出提前藏好的纸袋，捕捉到人类惊讶的情绪后掩饰住自己小小的得意。60理了理睡衣——现在去换正装太怪异了——让他看起来更加整洁，他走过去把袋子递给艾伦，同时把人类的话还回去，“生日快乐，我的小天使，小恶魔。”

艾伦忽略掉60揶揄的口气，翻开袋子拿出了一个玩具——一个狐狸形状的减压球。特警队长完全没有猜到会是这样的礼物，他犹豫地开口，“呃……这是狐尼克吗？”

60露出了一个转瞬即逝的攻击性笑容，然后严肃地轻轻开口“是妲己，请尽情吩咐妲己，主人。”看到预期中人类僵住的样子，安卓藏好心里恶魔的狂笑，高效地控制着表情模拟，“实际上，这是个减压球，我没有找到猫咪款的，所以只能用这个代替了。”

艾伦感受着手里软软的减压球，然后用力的捏了一把，随后传来的撕心裂肺的猫叫成功的把他吓得虎躯一震，特警队长一副见了鬼的样子审视着60，完美安卓低着头像是在憋笑，声音却还是一如既往的平淡，“我问店家有没有拟声服务，他说那太残忍了，所以我决定现场表演一个。”

他在吃醋。艾伦终于确定了这一点，随后又想大笑，他的爱人竟然吃一只猫的醋。定了定神，他挑拣着词汇让这句话不要这么突兀的同时具有说服力，“老实说，我真的不喜欢猫，真的。”

60看起来释然了，他转过身拿出一只盒子，“这个是你的真实生日礼物，生日快乐，艾伦，双倍的礼物，双倍的快乐。”

但愿不是双倍的惊吓，艾伦打开盒子看到一条皮带，非常好，好极了，不是惊吓。

艾伦抬起头后真的得到了第二个惊吓，60正在解开睡衣上的扣子，而且已经完成了一半了，从窗帘缝隙挤进来的微弱阳光镀在60赤裸的胸膛上，洁白的皮肤就像是撒了霜糖的奶油蛋糕，他缓慢的眨了一下眼睛，睫毛铺就的阴翳稍纵即逝，“我猜，你可以尝试着用它捆住我的手。”

于是他们善用了剩余的时间。

【2020.3.29-4.4】


End file.
